


Cover for "Iron Man: Director of S.W.O.R.D. by Pookaseraph"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [35]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier, the Avengers need to pick up the pieces, and figure out where to go from here. Tony had a plan, at least he thought he had a plan, but Steve Rogers seems to have blown most of those out of the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Iron Man: Director of S.W.O.R.D. by Pookaseraph"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Iron Man: Director of S.W.O.R.D.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552202) by [Pookaseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookaseraph/pseuds/Pookaseraph). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/128476275644/) on tumblr.


End file.
